


I Know Him

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cock Cages, Consensual Sex, Ficlets, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Levi and Nico put two new interns back into their lane, Levi knows when Nico needs a release, Levi takes control, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nico loves it, Nipple Play, Rainy Days, Rough Sex, Tags will be added, blowjob, chocolate desserts, neck fixation, nico accepts and loves his awkward boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: Levi is the only one who truly gets Nico. Some nosy bodies think Nico doesn't talk much but he knows how wonderfully Nico expresses himself. Whether through talking, looking into each other eyes, but most especially through sex.





	1. I Know Him

 

Nico was a relatively quiet man. If you talked to him, he would talk back and keep a good conversation going.

But no one really knew him. Except that he was a very professional and excellent teacher, the best person to talk to with no judgment. 

He kept his life private. Which made him somewhat of a novel to the nosy folk at Grey + Sloan Memorial. 

"Hey Levi?!"

Levi looked up from his tablet, he was finishing completing some documents on the patients he was checking on. He internally rolled his eyes at the DUO as all the doctors referred to these particular interns. If you saw one of them the other was most likely nearby. They were also very gossipy.

"Oh hey Jimmy, Gina. How you guys doing?" 

“So look we were just wondering. You and Dr. Kim? Are you guys a thing?”

They look at each other with a knowing smile. 

Levi peers at them over his glasses. After a long day and his eyes tearing up from the contacts, he’d decided to wear them until the end of his shift.

“Yes we’re together. Is that a problem?”

He said the last part a little aggressively.

Jimmy immediately responded,” No of course not. We’re just wondering how you do it?”

“Do it?” 

Gina chimed in, “We have worked with Dr. Kim before. And he’s brilliant but we’ve noticed he can be a little stoic. I mean he seems to be like that with everyone. Honestly if we hadn’t asked, we would have thought you guys were just acquaintances. That must suck right? Not just communication wise but the physical aspect of your relationship-”

_ These little shits. _

Levi raises a hand, “Nico is a beautiful wonderful man. And what goes on in our relationship is just that.  _ It's ours. _ So it's none of your business. I know that surgery you both are talking about. Couldn’t even keep the irrigation stream steady or keep quiet enough for the interns who actually want to learn, hear Nico speak. So understand this. I don’t want to hear his or my name come out your mouth regarding our relationship. So how about you two stay in your lane, you gossiping pieces of-”

A hand was pulling him back by his coat-  _ when had he even taken a step toward the interns? _ \- while his brain registered who was speaking.

“LEVI! Hey honey how about we take a stroll down the “they can send you to HR if you say what you want to say” and have some lunch.”

“But-”

Nico looked at him imploringly. Both of them had a silent conversation before Levi finally caved.

He huffed out a,“Fine.”

Nico patted Levi on the back soothingly as the curly haired man slowly simmered down, glaring murderously at the frightened interns before stalking off.

Once Levi was out of hearing range Nico's smile slowly dropped as he turned to face the stunned new interns, “Keep your noses out of our business or I’ll make sure they put you both on scut duty for 2 months. Got it?”

They nodded. “Yes Sir.”

*******

Nico strode down the halls hoping to find his tiny no doubt angry boyfriend. 

He heard his phone ping with a text message.

“I’m in the on-call room. The one with the comfy bed.”

There was only one so he knew exactly which one it was.

He gave their own adorably dorky knock and was greeted with a hand tugging him inside by the panel of his white coat. 

“Hey...hey honey what’s wrong?”

Levi was pacing up and down the small room, his hands on his hips. Muttering to himself.

“How can they have the gall to ask me that!?”

Nico was just walking by when heard the voice of his boyfriend about to cuss out someone before he quickly interrupted the tirade. From what he gathered the interns had asked Levi something about their relationship. About what exactly, he wasn’t entirely sure.

He took of his white coat, hanging it on one of the chairs before taking a seat on the bed. 

Nico sighed at the agitated sight of his boyfriend.

He said, “Come here sweetheart.”

The taller of the two offered his hand as if asking Levi to dance with him. Levi looked at where Nico was sitting, his mouth open before his shoulders slumped. He meant to sit next to Nico but the taller of the two took him by the waist and maneuvered his legs so he was straddling Nico. Levi linked his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, looking into those warm dark eyes before resting his temple against Nico’s.

“What has got you so upset?”

The tension seemed to come back, Nico ran a hand up and down Levi’s spine.

“They-they asked that how-how can we be together if you barely express any emotion.”

Nico made a face, “That I don’t express emotion? Like they think I’m a robot or something?”

Levi’s fingers wound themselves in the hair of Nico’s nape. He shrugged.

“They said that you hardly ever talk and there is no way a relationship can be a good and healthy one if your partner doesn’t communicate. They seemed to be particularly focused on the physical part, the bastards. I know we’re not exactly touchy here because “duh” it's a workplace environment but still. They don’t know how wonderful and expressive you are not in just how you speak to me but how you show what you are feeling for me when we’re intimate. 

Levi stroked Nico’s jawline egently before continuing, “I know exactly what you are feeling in those moments. And I couldn’t stand hearing them say those ridiculous things about my relationship with you. You’re-you’re awesome, okay? And-”

He yelped as he Nico gracefully laid him down the bed, his head falling on a pillow. Levi felt the warm, welcoming weight of Nico cover his own making him feel anchored and reassured.

Nico’s warm breath gave him goosebumps as Nico leaned closer pressing soft kisses down his neck.

“You’re right. You.  _ kiss _ . Are. _ kiss _ . Absolutely. _ kiss _ . Right.”

Levi sighed blissfully, “You know if you responded this way whenever I was right I would probably go a little nuts.”

Nico raised himself on his elbows. His body hovering over Levi’s body, his shirt was raised showing a strip of his fair skin. His hands ran themselves over Nico’s arms and chest.

“You know me, sweetheart. More than I know myself. And I know  _ you _ . Don’t you dare even for a second let them make you doubt our relationship. I love you. More than anything or one in the universe.”

Levi sweetly caressed Nico’s face. “It's a pretty big universe though.”

“Doesn’t matter you’re my everything. If I have to leave love bites or hickies on your beautiful body for everyone to see just how much you mean to me then-”

“Do it.”

“What-”

“I want everyone to see and know how much you love me. I’m tired of caring if people do or don’t like what they see when they see us together. I want to kiss you when we part ways. I want to hug you after a long day without looking over my shoulder. I want to feel your mouth, your bite on my neck during the day when I miss you and your touch.”

Nico pressed himself against Levi’s body, their bodies fitting against one another like puzzle pieces. 

He tilted Levi’s chin up, his eyes following the movement of his Adam’s apple as he gasped at the feather light touch of Nico’s fingers trailing softly against the sensitive, fair skin.

“I can mark you?”

Levi attempted to nod but Nico’s hand suddenly curled itself around his neck, not tightly but just enough that he could feel the pressure as he gulped in air.

“Yes.Yes, you can”

Nico removed his hand from his neck, bringing Levi’s chin down before pressing a chaste kiss to those pink lips. He began to kiss his way from Levi’s chin, under his jaw where the stubble prickled him, kissed his Adam’s apple and finally settled on Levi’s most sensitive spot, just were the line of his jawline ended. 

Nico could feel the gasp and moans of pleasure coming from Levi who’s legs had spread readily for him, his hips rocking against his own.

Levi felt a tender kiss and a gentle nip before Nico began sucking a no doubt beautiful, scarlet mark on his fair skin. He cried out as Nico began to rock against his hips, their cocks rubbing against one other despite their barriers. 

Everything that had just happened escaped their pleasure laden minds... that was until their pagers began to ring.

Nico groaned almost whined really. Levi felt his arousal slowly...very slowly start to disperse as the pagers kept ringing.

Nico let out a deep sigh,“Oh my God this hospital is such a cockblock.”

Levi nudged him to move. Nico reached over for his and Levi’s resting on a nearby table.

They both read:

“Ortho.”

“Cardio.”

They started to make themselves presentable, Levi pulling his pants and boxers up and Nico fixing the wrinkles on his scrubs.

Levi was brushing his hair when he heard Nico muffle a laugh.

“What’s so funny, mister?”

“I may have gone a little overboard on the love mark.”

Levi looked at him confused before realization dawned on him. He looked at the mirror hanging on the wall, raising his neck before letting out a gasp as he cup the right side of his neck. He turned to Nico who looked as if they hadn’t just almost had sex a few minutes ago.

He sighed,“Well at least they’ll know who it came from.”

Nico rolled his eyes, “I don’t care about them. I just want you to know that I love you and I will see you once our shifts are over. Okay?”

Levi took Nico’s hand, pressing a kiss to his knuckles, “I love you too. I’ll see you later.”

They walked out together, Levi was heading toward the opposite direction before an arm wound itself around his waist pulling him against a familiar, firm chest.

“Nico what- mmph!”

He cradled Nico’s face with the palms of his hand to return the tender, sweet kiss from his boyfriend.

He heard some cheering in the back. And some wolf-whistles but he didn’t mind as he saw the wolfish smile on his boyfriend's face as they parted ways. 

 

x.


	2. Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico understands when Levi needs an escape from the world, the stress of life, his job. Like tonight Levi needs him to help him handle guilt gnawing at his heart after a hard day at work. Levi trusts Nico completely to help him through it.

  


Levi could feel the firm hold of Nico's grip keeping his wrists together above his head. The other hand on his curvy hip, those rough fingers digging into the supple flesh, as he guided Levi legs to wind themselves around his waist. 

Levi whimpered as Nico slowly pushed into him, he peered his eyes open when Nico leaned over to kiss his lips. Biting his bottom lip to get his attention.

“Keep your hands there exactly how I have them.”

Levi eagerly nodding. Wanting to be completely perfect for Nico. 

He had screwed up in the O.R. today and he’d been unable to fully focus on what he was meant to do after. They had send him home and Nico had come to find his boyfriend crying into a pillow on the couch.

“Good boy.”

Nico moved his hips in short but rough movements. He heard the _uh, uh, uh_ coming from Levi’s parted lips, his body moving further up the bed as Nico thrusted fast and hard into his boyfriend.

He paused his movements, hearing a sweet whine from the younger man. Nico leaned over again, his tongue laving the pink peaks that were Levi’s nipples. He sucked on one hard nub, his fingers pulling and lightly twisting the other. 

“Say it.”

Levi’s eyes were closed, his hips seemed to move on their own as they seeked to bring Nico closer.

He bit on the swollen nub earning a garbled scream from Levi.

Nico’s usual velvet-smooth voice was deep and strong as he commanded:“Baby  I want you to say it.”

Levi blinked his eyes open. His mouth opening and closing, as if he forgot how to speak. He finally cleared his throat.

“I’m a good surgeon.”

It was almost an inaudible whisper. That wasn’t what Nico wanted to hear.

He pulled the swollen red nub once more, Levi’s hips bucking upward as he whimpered. He soothed the pain with a soft kiss to the rosy red nipple.

“Louder and clearer sweetheart.”

Nico caressed his lover's cheek, observing how Levi sought out the tender touch.

Levi rasped,”I’m an excellent surgeon.”

Nico reaffirmed,“Yes you are. And what happened to today was?”

He blew on the swollen nub seeing the shiver run across Levi’s beautiful body.

“It- it was a mistake. A stupid,terrible mistake that I- ugh! Mmph...”

Nico resumed his thrusting back inside Levi's tight hole. 

Nico took over, “It was a mistake that has happened to all us of learning. And you will only get better if you learn from your mistakes. Say it!”

Levi was shaking his entire body wanted release and at the same time that tension he was holding since he left the hospital was slowly fading away. The fog he had felt himself stuck and lost in was beginning to clear away.

The smaller man felt surer of himself as he replied,“I’ll get better. I  _ will  _ be better. I’ll be good.”

“You’ll be _ amazing  _ sweetheart. I know it. I never want to hear you put yourself down. No one says horrible,untrue things about the one I love. Including yourself. Understood?”

Levi nodded.

Nico sighed in pleasure at Levi clenching his dick with his hole. He took a breath before he started to thrust harder and faster. Levi could feel a mounting pressure building below his stomach, his toes clenched themselves as his legs wrapped themselves as much as they could so he could get closer to Nico.

Nico lifted his head from where he was watching his red, hard cock disappear into Levi before reaching to give a rough, biting kiss to his lover’s waiting open mouth.

He gave one last thrust before he came, he saw Levi’s eyes widen as he gave a loud moan. His back arching against the bed, his eyes rolling back as his body shuddered with the last pulses of his orgasm hitting him. The smaller man could feel the warm cum inside him as he gave Nico’s cock one last squeeze, clenching his muscles.

Nico rested his body over Levi before pulling smaller man’s body so pliant and wonderful over his own with one smooth flip.

Levi was panting heavily against his sweat covered chest. His warm breaths making his nipples peak.

“That was so so so good. Excellent. Magnificent.  Sublime. Wonderful. Hand me my phone and I’ll read you all the good adjectives.”

Nico laughed softly. Pulling Levi’s body closer to his, raising his chin with one finger.

Bright hazel eyes looked at Nico adoringly. 

Nico remembered seeing his boyfriend so upset. Unable to stop berating himself until Nico asked him if he needed him to make it, it being his overworking brain to just stop. With a verbal “yes” from the crying man Nico had brought him to the bedroom, prepped him tenderly, and began their session.

“I think all of those words when I see you sweetheart. I don’t want to ever hear you say those nasty,horrid things about yourself. You’re learning. Hell, even I’m still learning. And I make mistakes. But that’s how we learn. You hear me?”

Levi pushed himself up with his arms, he pressed a kiss against Nico’s temple. His nose. And finally his inviting lips.

He purred,“Yes sir.”

Nico smiled as he patted Levi firmly on the ass,“Good boy.”

Levi laughed sweetly before cuddling under Nico’s chin and closed his eyes.

  


  


x.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not use to writing these types of scenes but hopefully it was okay. Thanks for reading.


	3. Awkward Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi knows that Nico accepts and loves him entirely even when Levi knees him in the dick by accident during sex.

Levi absolutely detested awkward silences. He always felt the need to fill in those anxiety inducing  moments with random comments, some tidbits he’d stumbled upon on. He thought this only happened when he was in a social setting.

Apparently he was the same way during sex. Well to be more specific  _ after _ sex when he was trying to catch his breath while Nico laid there like some Adonis looking fully satiated and absolutely breathtaking.

The first time it happened had been right after their first official date despite having had countless of quick breakfasts and lunches over the course of weeks. He’d thought surely this would be the reason why Nico would leave his awkward self. 

_ He’d asked: _

_ “How did they come up with the sounds dinosaurs make? Like should I just believe a T-Rex sounds like it does in Jurassic World or is there some scientific back up saying that ‘hey this is how a T-Rex sounded whenever it scared the shit out of all the dinos and why.’” _

But he didn’t get called a nerd or weirdo not even a push off of the bed. No, all he got was a breathless laugh and a “really Levi?” But that was it. And whenever they had those moments whether it was lounging on the couch in silence taking in the peace and quiet or moments they shared laying on the bed, catching their breaths. Levi would burst out with a random fact or question and Nico would reply with kiss to his head and a “hmm that’s a new one.” As he added it to the list of questions to find the answers to on his phone.

NIco accepted him the way he was. Glasses or no glasses. Clumsy or slightly less clumsy. Quiet,nervous Levi or excited,rambling Levi.

Levi loved him. So much.

***

Nico loved it when Levi rode him. Seeing his sweet face drunk with pleasure those lovely curvy hips rocking back and forth, Levi’s hands clutching at his pecs while sweet,sweet high-pitched whines fell from his pink lips. Those gorgeous eyes rolling into the back of his head when Nico managed to find his sweet spot with a sharp thrust of his hips.

Yeah that usually happened... but  tonight Levi in his darling eagerness had started to get up from his spot on top of Nico to get the lube and condoms when one of his very bony, very sharp knee made hard,direct contact with Nico's dick and balls.

Nico's eyes flew open as the wind was knocked out him.

He groaned pitifully as he cupped himself,"Oh my- fuck! Dude really?!"

Levi looked gobsmacked as he dropped the lube and condom,"Oh my God! Oh my God, did I break you? Did I break your penis!? I heard that has happened!"

Nico was curled into a ball clutching his genitals.

"No...no I think I would know if my dick was broken! Can-can you get me an ice pack and a towel please."

Levi shrugged on Nico's grey Henley and pulled up his boxers before running from the bedroom to Nico's kitchen.

Nico tried to distract himself from the pain thinking of the question game they had invented after the first time he and Levi had had sex in his apartment.

Levi being his adorable awkward self had asked after they both had come if Nico knew why dinosaurs sounded the way they did. Tired, Nco had responded with a raised eyebrow,rolling over to press a kiss against his blushing boyfriend before they both fell asleep. Except Nico spent the rest of the night googling exactly why dinosaurs roared or squawked  like they did in the movies. He sent Levi a link the next morning.

And thus started their question game. 

But right now the pain was a little to hard to ignore. 

Levi came stumbling over their strewn clothes on the bedroom floor, carrying the ice pack covered in a hand towel carefully putting it on top of Nico's...area.

They were silent for a while except for Nico's small groans of pain when he would shift to get comfortable.

Levi fidgeted with his fingers,”So do you think you can you freeze your dick off?

Nico's head fell back on the pillows. A small smile on his face.

"Really not the time to ask baby."

"Right."

 

 

 

x.


	4. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Nico wants someone else to have control and he trust only Levi to take it.

Nico clenched the sheets beneath him, moans rumbled in his chest and his breathing stuttered as Levi's fingers brushed against the sensitive bundle of his prostate. Levi’s lube slick fingers pushed in letting the Asian man adjust a while before adding a second. Nico sighed in pleasure, his eyes fluttering close to Levi finger fucking him.

The only sounds in the room were the squelching sound of the lube, Nico’s occasional wines and sharp intakes of breath when Levi would hit his sweet spot so good that it made his muscles clench and his toes curl. 

He could feel pressure building up in his stomach, a lighting shooting up his spine from the pleasure. 

Levi’s voice was low and rough, he himself was getting off at seeing Nico unknowingly fuck himself against his fingers.

"How does it feel babe?"

Nioc gulped back, drool had spilled over his open mouth during his blissful state.

"Good... So good. Mmm.."

He was oddly grateful for the cock cage. He'd come dry 2 times from Levi's ministrations. He would have made a mess of himself no doubt. The bed sheets were in a hazardous state from Nico’s constantly thrashing against it, and his hands constantly grabbing fistfuls of it in his fingers when he felt he was close.  

He felt a hand on the arch of his back push him down, making him spread himself more. 

Levi’s voice dropped an octave,“Stay just like that.”

Nico was in such a daze as he dumbly nodded, beads of sweat ran down his temple down to the column of his throat. 

His body shook in effort to keep himself from humping the bed to seek relief when Levi began to set a steady rhythm. Levi's eyes were heavy-lidded as they took in the debauched state of his usual poised, in control boyfriend. He smiled wolfishly pulling his fingers out, smiling at the low whine that fell from those bitten red lips. 

Levi patted Nico’s ass soothingly as he went to hover over Nico’s beautifully arched back. He placed feather-light kisses along Nico's spine. Softly shushing Nico who would shiver from the prickle of Levi’s beard. He left a trail of open-mouthed kisses on the spine of his boyfriend’s all the way to his neck, leaning over to look into Nico's eyes.

"You’re so beautiful so open so ready for me.”

Nico felt his hole clench itself at the confidence and huskiness in Levi' voice.

All the stress, the worries that had been keeping him tense the past couple of days were finally catching up on him and all he wanted was to be in Levi’s arms. 

"Please... I want you in me. I want your strong arms over me. Want them around me to keep me safe...mmph hold me down. Make me yours..please please Levi,”begged Nico, swallowing back his moans as Levi ran a finger over his stretched,pink hole.

He moaned brokenly at the pressure on his chin where Levi took a firm hold of to kiss his teeth-bitten, red lips.

Levi kissed the side of his face, whispering into Nico’s ear," Anything for you."

Nico gasped as he felt the head of of Levi’s dick tease him, catching on his rim before it slowly entered him. 

His breathing got heavier and heavier ending in a sweet moan when Levi bottomed out. 

Nico couldn’t help the sudden jerk his hips made as he felt a twinge of electricity run up his spine from how full he felt. He jumped,startled at the sharp smack to his right cheek,  _ that was new _ . It made his cock twitch and his balls tighten. 

“Don’t move baby. Be good and take it. Got it?”

Nico frantically nodded he wasn’t sure if he had verbally responded but Levi must have understood as two hands took a firm grip of his hips, fingers digging into the flesh before he started to thrust into Nico. Each thrust pulled small puffs of air from the older doctor as he rested on his elbows, enjoying the slide of Levi’s cock against his sensitive rim. He felt himself moved further up the bed with each powerful thrust from the smaller man.

Levi loved seeing this side of Nico where he was so lost in his own pleasure his deep, authoritative voice softened to sweet murmurs and breathy gasps. To see him surrender complete control, a man who constantly needed to make sure everything was in order and in the way he wanted. To see his wonderful,pliant body be manhandled by Levi when he would spread his thighs or push Nico against the mattress to get better leverage. He especially enjoyed hearing Nico’s moans get higher and higher. It meant he was close to coming.

Levi couldn't stop himself from staring at the wonderful sight before him. Of following every movement the man he loved made as Nico was beautifully spread across the bed, his ass raised waiting for Levi to take him. He was the one only Nico allowed to truly see him. His vulnerabilities and flaws. Nico had complete trust and utter faith in him.

Nico absolutely loved the feeling of Levi’s body bowed over his arched back, feeling that warm, lithe body embrace him, protect him from the world.

He was brought back to earth when he felt Levi’s lips move against his temple, the younger man's hips continuing to pound against his ass.

“You’re so beautiful Nico. So pretty spread out like this... just for me.”

Nico repeats, “Just for you. Can I come? Please I need to-”

Nico began to rock his hips into the bed, enjoying the friction the soft sheets gave against his hard cock. Levi was so good so so good but he wanted to come so desperately.

He gasped sharply at the three series of rough smacks to the meat of his ass. He was sure there would be a hand shaped bruise there tomorrow. It stunned Nico, he let go a shuddering breath as he wiggled his ass. Silently asking:

_ More I want more. _

Levi seemed to read his thoughts as he ran his fingernails softly up and down his cheeks. Sending goosebumps all over his body.

“I know honey but you gotta wait. Good things happen to those who wait.”

Nico groaned in full ecstasy as Levi began to fuck him faster, this time at a new angle that had him shaking. He could hear the bed creaking, feel the tight hold of Levi's grasp on his hips as he pistoned his hips against his stretched hole.

He shivered at Levi’s warm breath against his ear.

“You're doing so beautifully honey. So good for me. 

Nico felt a hand move from his hip down to his cock. He heard the cock cage click open before it was thrown aside. He tightened his muscles earning a low moan from Levi who’s hand stroked his cock at the speed of his thrusts.

Nico was so close  _ so close _ but Levi had told him to wait. He listened and held on.

Levi’s pumped his oversensitive cock, precum dribbling out. Levi used his thumb to collect the precum at his slit, using it as a lube to make his hand slide faster and harder on Nico's cock. 

Nico began curl into himself, only for Levi to pull him back roughly, his cock hitting his prostate right on.

Levi was breathless as he panted heavily, “Let go for me Nico. You can come now baby.”

Nico let out a silent scream as he felt an electric jolt run through his body. He came hard, tremors racking his body until he collapsed against the rumpled duvet. He laid spent against the bed, his thighs and hips quivered as the lasts jolts of his orgasm left his body. 

His hips stuttered involuntarily as Levi continued to stroke his cock through his orgasm.

He whimpered at the sensitivity once Levi let go to raise his hips up so his ass was presented for Levi to use how he wanted.

He felt Levi pick up the speed in his thrusting, Nico gave soft moans, clenching and unclenching as Levi's panting started to pick up. Levi grunted as he came inside Nico, his boyfriend's vice grip pulling out the last drops of cum from his cock. He sighed, a bright smile on his face before he went to cover Nico's trembling body with his own. Levi took the docile man into his arms, pressing his lips against Nico's sweaty hair. Levi Inhaled his sandalwood shampoo and a scent that was completely Nico. He rubbed Nico's back as he pulled out, softly hushing the whimpers coming from Nico.

He softly uttered,“You did so good for me baby. You always do.”

Nico giggled,actually giggled at the praise. He was still in a blissful state of mind.

Levi laughed softly enjoying cuddly Nico like he usually became after sex.

Nico sighed in pure contentment  as he felt and heard Levi moving about the room. He heard the sound of the water faucet running, followed by a warm towel being runned tenderly between his thighs and bottom. Nico peered open one eye as Levi who finished wiping his own self. 

“Turn for me honey.”

Nico did as he was told with no protest, raising his arm for Levi to crawl in for a cuddle.

Nico ran a hand over his boyfriend chest, his fingers feeling the coarse hair on Levi’s chest.

“How do you feel Nico?”

Levi looked at him really looked at him for any sign that Nico was not okay. Sometimes it was hard to talk about his worries hs anxiety would threaten to overwhelm him. The need for control would overcome him and he would need someone to take over, tell him what to do. He didn’t trust many but a handful. 

He only trusted one person when he was in this state and it was an adorably, sweet, man who was tracing lines up and down his chest, his mouth pressing soft kisses every time he stopped.

“Better. So much better. Like I can breathe.”

Nico closed his eyes hearing the sweet humming from his boyfriend. These were the moments he loved and cherished the most. When it was just Levi and him in their own world. Far away from a world were sweet, kind people died for no reason, where no matter how hard you tried you could not save that person.

“Thank you Levi.”

Nico searchd for those mossy colored eyes. He saw such brightness and tenderness in them it made his heart ache. They had looked at him the same way after Nico tearfully confessed to him how anxious and out of control he felt after a particularly hard night at the hospital. Nico had begged Levi to take control tonight, to make Nico feel safe and free to be submissive. 

They’d spoken about this before their limits, their safe word.

Levi had nodded without hesitancy. 

Levi sighed,“You’re human Nico. Sometimes I think you believe you are some superhuman who can do it all but we all have our breaking points, honey. I want you to be healthy. Thank you for telling me that you needed this. And not keeping those overwhelming feelings to yourself.”

Nico brought Levi’s knuckles to his lips, pressing a kiss to each knuckle before setting it reverently over his heart. 

Their breathing lulled them slowly to sleep.

“Nico….Nico?

Nico moaned softly, fighting the sleep threatening to overtake him. Levi had fucked him so good.

“Hmm...yea sweetheart?”

Levi cleared his throat, his voice sounded oddly nervous,“The spanking? We haven’t really talked about it before-”

Nico’s soft laugh stopped him as he looked up into Nico's sleepy gaze. 

“I enjoyed it Levi. I would have told you otherwise.”

Levi reached up taking Nico’s handsome strong chin in his fingers before bringing his face down to meet his lips.

“Good. I want you to tell me everything.”

Nico smiled,“I will.”

  
  


x.


	5. Quick and Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi knows when Nico is so wind up that he needs a release. He can see it in his eyes and in the way he worships his body.

Levi rushed into the on-call room having received an urgent text from Nico that he needed him right away.

The lights were off, the window blinds allowed streams of light to filter through.

“Nico... hey are you okay? Why did you need me right away?”

He saw Nico get up from the bed his hair messy, his face flushed as he stalked toward Levi who managed to close and lock the door with a twist of his wrist.

He gaze darted up into Nico’s darkened eyes.

They were taking Levi in from his pink parted lips down to the peek of his chest hair. His gaze traveled further down, a strong, warm hand settled on Levi's hip before the taller man ducked down to passionately kiss Levi as he pressed him against the door. Nico’s hand cushioned the back of his head while the other hand began to roughly pull down his pants.

Levi pulled his lips away with a gasp, looking at Nico who let out a soft whine. The smaller man sighed blissfully as Nico began to kiss and suck on the column of his throat.

Levi panted,“Not that I don’t enjoy this but what's the rush?”

Nico gave a nip at the intern's top lip before looking him straight in the eye, “I need you...I want to taste you. Right now. That okay?”

He stopped pulling Levi’s pants and underwear down, they were clinging to his boyfriend full  and beautiful thighs he loved so much.

Levi pulled Nico down for a kiss taking in his bottom lip, sucking it in before laving it reverently with his tongue.

“Take what you need sweetheart.”

Nico gave him a radiant smile before falling to his knees. “I going to suck your cock, don’t you hold back.”

Levi felt a spark of arousal, his cock twitching at the sound  of Nico's low, rough voice. Nico used it when he was dominating him in the bedroom.

Nico palms were warm against his thighs as they finished pulling down his pants and underwear. Levi gasped his hand pressed against his mouth as Nico took a swipe at the underside of Levi's cock,stroking the rest of it slowly.

He moved to suck Levi’s balls, popping one out with a lewd sound that did things to Levi before taking in the other. Nico glanced up, his eyes hooded as he smiled at Levi’s parted mouth before tilting his head back to take in his boyfriend's red, leaking cock.

He took his time to lick the leaking slit, the taste of precome makin his own cock twitch in his pants.

 _God Levi was so beautiful_.

Levi moaned,“Oh baby- that feels so good-”

Nico's fingers went to grope Levi’s ass, his fingers lightly grazing his tight hole. He choked a little as Levi moved his hips at the sudden flick to his hole.

“Sorry sorry sorry.”

Nico smirked around his cock making Levi hold back another moan at how gorgeous Nico managed to look with his red,swollen lips wrapped around his cock.

Those  dark,mysterious eyes filled with tears. A hint of a teasing smile at the corners of Nico's full mouth.

Levi continued to observe Nico as the talented man started to slowly bob his head up and down as he engulfed Levi’s cock with his beautiful warm mouth.

He traced a finger around the pursed lips surrounding his cock.

"So pretty…”

Nico swallowed his throat squeezing Levi’s cock in a painfully delicious way. Nico used his hand to stroke the part that wasn’t in his mouth with just right amount of pressure and speed.

The only sounds in the small on-call room where the soft moans and sighs of pleasure from Levi and the wet sounds of Nico sucking.

Levi felt his balls begin to tighten up as Nico had moved to scraping the softness of his thighs with his teeth. Levi felt his legs buckle for a moment.

He gasped,“I'm so close.”

Nico sucked a red mark on the inside of Levi’s thigh, licking it like a kitten before kissing it gently.

Nico leaned his head against Levi’s leg, enjoying the hand stroking his hair tenderly.

“So am I.”

Levi noticed Nico’s red,leaking cock sticking out of his pants. Rubbing against the top of Levi’s dark blue scrubs. The intern licked his lips already imagining the taste of it on his tongue.

He gritted his teeth to keep from coming as Nico suddenly took his cock to the very hilt, he swallowed once more before looking up Levi, his eyes blown and teary.

Levi took a hold of Nico’s hair his fingers tangled into the dark, wavy hair he loved curling his fingers in whenever they made out.

_Those dark brown eyes, those gorgeous, plump lips... It was all too much._

“I’m coming Nico.”

He whined when Nico abruptly pulled back, "Then come for me babe, I want it.”

Levi made sure to look into Nico’s eyes. As if to ask, Are you sure?

The older doctor squirming on his knees, his hand stroking his own swollen, cock begged,“Come for me Levi. I want it.Please...”

Those words made him him finally tip over the edge. He came moaning, panting heavily as he stroked out the rest of his orgasm.

His body had been so high strung and now felt like he could float away. He was leaning heavily against the wall, his hand cupping Nico's head against his hip.

Levi finally opened his heavy lidded eyes to see Nico slumped against his leg, his hand covered in come.

He’d come too.

The man looked up from where was sitting, his handsome face covered with streaks of come. A twinge of arousal made its way to his already sensitive cock again. Levi brushed a finger over Nico’s lip, a drop of come on his thumb.

Nico smiled wickedly before enveloping his thumb into his warm mouth.

Levi shuddered, “Keep doing that and I may have to come down there.”

“Oh yeah what are you going to do?"

Levi dropped to his knees, licking Nico’s cheek with his tongue taking in the bitter taste of his release before pressing his lips against Nico’s awaiting ones. It was filthy, messy and Levi loved it.

Especially the giggle he managed to get from Nico who scrunched his nose at having his face licked.

“Gross!”

Levi rolled his eyes,“Really? After all that?This is what grosses you out?”

Nico shrugged,“Yeah.”

“You’re a dork.”

Nico pulled Levi into his lap,“So are you. We’re perfectly perfect for each other.”

Levi took his chin between his fingers, “Couldn’t agree more. Now let's get cleaned up. I told Bailey I was going on a 15.”

Nico looked at his watch. “You got 6 minutes to kill, babe.”

Levi looked at him with a brightness in his eyes and a mischievous smile on his face.

“Round 2?”

Nico laughed, “Definitely.”

***

Levi was late to meet Bailey with his  face flushed, and his wild curls all over the place. Some parts of his hair looked as they had been pulled in one direction.

Was it worth the funny, knowing looks on some of the nurses and their friends faces?

He found Nico’s beautiful face and took in his pristine looking appearance. It was as if he had just stepped onto a movie set. With his combed hair, and clean handsome face. But those lips seemed extra red and fuller than usual.

He blushed at the wink from Nico.

 _Yea definitely worth it_.

 

 

 

X.


	6. First (Second) Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico knows how to make Levi love rainy days

**Rainy Days**

Nico waited patiently for Levi to wake up. He was a heavy sleeper especially after long shifts. Today was their day off and he didn’t have the heart to wake his beautiful, peaceful looking boyfriend. They’d planned to go out and explore downtown but one look out the window he could see heavy clouds beginning to form before the faint “plinking” of raindrops began to hit the windows.

He sighed in content, knowing full well that sleep would find him once again at the soothing sound of the rain. 

He smiled down at Levi who had snuggled closer, no doubt seeking warmth from the Asian man. 

Levi once was not a fan of the rain. Claiming it dampened his mood and considering this was Seattle Nico wondered just how many times a cheery, happy Levi had his bright smile dimmed at the sight of dark grey clouds.

Since they got together Levi found rainy days more enjoyable and when they were together the most amazing weather pattern that beat all others. 

Nico, oh so confidently believed the reason was not because they had, had their official first date but what happened  _ after  _ that first date that changed rainy days for the doe-eyed intern forever. 

*)+(*

They had gone to eat at some bistro Nico had seen and immediately thought of Levi. It was intimate, adorable,and had lots of chocolate desserts and pastries on their menu. After sharing two chocolate desserts because Levi kept making the most delicious, sweet moans with each bite he took, they had decided to go for a walk and take in the sights. It seemed romantic to take a stroll about, enjoy the fresh air for once. But the universe had other plans. Like it always did.

It began to rain, it poured with those heavy raindrops that chilled you to the very core. While hiding in a little shop until the heavy rain stopped,Nico invited Levi to his apartment. The young intern had nodded with a “yes”. The rosey blush blooming on the apples of his cheek was too sweet.

Levi wondered further into Nico’s apartment. Completely in awe at the beautiful abode, while Nico such the gentleman went to hang coats. The taller of the two observed Levi his curls wet and falling over his face, his chest heaving after running up the stairs because Nico’s super modern looking  apartment apparently lacked elevators. Nico closed the distance between them, his hand tenderly brushing away the curly strands of Levi’s hair, his fingers traced the side of Levi’s stubble covered cheek before tilting his face up with a finger under his chin. 

Nico could see the rosy blush forming on Levi’s cheeks, those wide eyes never straying away from his gaze. Nico’s attention flickered toward the pink tongue darting out to wet Levi’s lips. His thumb traced the seam of the smaller man’s lips. The gasp that followed at the intimate touch seemed to make the temperature in the room rise as his thumb slipped through Levi’s parted lips.

The pliant, heavy breathing man took control of the situation his pink plump lips formed an ‘o’  around Nico’s thumb, giving it a kiss before proceeding to suckle on the digit.

“Oh Levi…”

He let out a shuddering breath as those doe-like, hazel colored eyes peered at him from underneath long eyelashes.

One second they were making out in the living room and the next they were sprawled across the couch. Nico had a lapful of Levi straddling his legs while subconsciously grinding against the Asian man and Nico’s hands had found their way to groping his boyfriend’s ass. 

“I want to - if you want?”

Nico’s brain must have short-circuited he reasoned it must have been from his small boyfriend taking his own pleasure by using him how he wanted or hearing that hesitation in Levi’s voice. If he wanted?

“Sweetheart I have wanted to do it since I saw you performing fellatio to the choclate covered fork in the restaurant.

He smiled adoringly at Levi’s light blush.

“It was really good to be honest.”

“That’s why I ordered you more dessert.”

“You didn’t have any though.”

Levi yelped as Nico stood up with the smaller man in his arms, his hands confidently carrying him across the living room and to his bedroom.

“I have you right here don’t I?”

Levi groaned as he rested his temple against Nico’s forehead.

“You’re so corny but I really really like it.”

Nico pressed a kiss to his waiting lips. “Good.”

*****

He leaned down his fingers tangling themselves in Levi's still damp hair, before pressing a kiss against Levi waiting mouth. He inhaled the breathy moans Levi made as their tongues tasted one another. Nico pushed Levi until he was spread against his bed, his body hovered over the smaller man. They were completely in their own world. They could hear nothing but the sound of one another breathing. The sound of clothes being thrown haphazardly across the bedroom. And the steady rainpour outside in the background.

Nico paused his movements as he took in with an appreciative gaze at Levi’s beautiful naked body, contrasting wonderfully against the dark navy of his bed sheets, those arms above him, one leg bent and the other resting on the cool sheets.

Levi sits up an adorable pout on his face.

“Nico you’re staring come on.”

Nico shook his head slightly, throwing his pants to the side before walking toward the edge of the bed, Levi looked up at him those eyes so bright with a teasing smile on his pink lips.

Levi’s arms looped themselves around Nico’s neck, bringing him down for a kiss. 

Nico felt those thighs he loved so much close around his torso, He couldn’t help  gripping the soft skin with his palm. The sharp smack getting a cute squeal from the smaller man.

“You’re too cute you know that.”

Levi gave a breathless chuckle before running a hand over his curls, he could hear Nico shuffle around the bed finally taking off is boxer shorts. They’d had sex in a tiny ambulance as their first time but here in the comfort of Nico’s home, after a wonderful date and having no fear of someone barging in on them or being paged it felt as if they had all the time in the world. Just them. 

Nico managed to find the bottle of lube despite Levi’s hands curled in his hair. After prepping Levi who had pleaded with him several times that if he didn’t stop he would come on his fingers alone. 

“Another time baby.”

Nico pushed in feeling the slick from the lube yet the tightness as he slowed his movement to let Levi adjust. He felt himself shaking and sweating from the look of his boyfriend in pure bliss. Those pink plump lips bitten red, his fists clenched the blanket beneath them into fistfuls.

He felt a nudge from Levi’s ankles crossed over his back. Nico took the sweet smile Levi gave him as his signal to continue. They lost themselves to one another. Eager hips met each thrust with relish. Levi’s soft sighs and heavy pants along with Nico’s moans and grunts filled the air, the rain from outside making it all so romantic. 

 

Levi felt Nico’s strong, hard body cover his own. Nico’s weight over him was comforting and all the while arousing. As if Nico would protect him from any harm but also give the most intense fucking in the world. Losing himself to Nico who would whisper sweet things in his ear, a wolfish smile aimed at him before Nico began nipping at his shoulders and neck before pressing his mouth to the red bites with a kiss.

 

He sighed, “I- I’m close I’m so- mph!”

 

“Let go sweetheart come for me.”

 

Levi felt his body shake from the intensity as he came his hips stuttered every few seconds as he came down from his high. He didn’t realize he was moaning from feeling oversensitive after coming until Nico was whispering soft reassurances into his ear as he kissed his sweat soaked temple.

 

“It's okay it's okay sweetheart you did so good.”

 

Levi couldn’t help the preening smile that made itself across his face. 

 

He moaned as his arms were carefully placed over his head before the stronghold of his boyfriend kept his wrists together, pressed hard against the mattress.

 

“You’re so beautiful Levi. You feel so good-”

 

Levi felt himself get hard again as Nico pounded into him, those wonderful, talented, hands gripped his hips so tightly, he could already imagine the bruises he would have tomorrow. 

 

His eyes peered through his eyelashes as Nico’s movements started to become less coordinated,

 

Levi pushed himself up with his elbows, before he surged forward with the little strength he had to swallow those groans with a filthy kiss that surprised Nico for a nano of a second before he returned it just as roughly, his hips stilled and his body sated.

 

Levi gave an adorable “oof” as Nico took hold of his waist before turning them over so the smaller man was on top.

 

He rested over Nico’s heaving chest as the older man caught his breath

 

That was honestly the best sex I have ever had. No don’t look at me like that.I swear, I think I saw light when I came.”

 

He threw his head back against the pillows that had not been thrown off in the heat of the moment. 

 

“Stop being so cheesy. It was probably the lightning outside.

 

“Hmm I don’t know I think it was because you are absolutely fantastic.”

 

Nico pressed a kiss against the brown locks.

 

“You’re pretty fantastic yourself. I never liked rainy days before when I came to Seattle I thought I would not adjust to the weather but I think if I have you right by me I may like rainy days a little more.”

 

HIs hand slowly wandered down nico’s thigh, his palm “accidentally” brushed against Nico’s sensitive cock.

 

He smirked at the startled gasp from the man whose eyes had rolled back at the firmer grip Levi had.

 

Nico moaned as Levi’s hand returned to join the other on his chest,“You know it's going to be raining quite a lot these upcoming days. Maybe I don’t know- you could stay so i make those stormy days bearable.”

 

Levi reached forward his arms on either side of Nico’s head. He leaned down pressing a slow, kiss against awaiting red lips. It led to a languid and passionate make out with Levi’s hand curled over handful of Nico’s hair while Nico had his hands on Levi’s ass. They parted with a faint wet sound. Both men sighed in pure content as they curled closer to one another.

 

“I would love that.”

 

It continued to rain  and Levi continued to learn that rainy days can be some of the best days.

 

X.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending tho...I still liked it. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make Nico and Levi happy.


End file.
